One shots for DP
by CowardlyAuthor
Summary: Ignore the crappy title. I'm a novice writer doing this to get better because I suck. All my work will be from my phone, so, yeah. Probably will be pretty bad. Pretty random category's, though. Check it out.
1. Nightmare

**I suck at writing. I wrote for half an hour from my phone and ff deleted it. I should really give up. But I won't. Still on my phone, but SUCK IT!**

The gate loomed above me, cold and intimidating. Just looking at it made me shiver in my HAZMAT, which was surprisingly comfortable. The whole thing just really freaked me out. I still don't even understand how they built it, though. It looks like something out of a sci-fi movie, not something made in a basement. But, there was something, off, about it. Like something was just waiting in the darkness, the shadow that was most of the interior, to grab you and riptearshred-

"Danny? You alright?" That voice brought me back to the present. Sam, one of my two friends, was staring at me, concern painting her expression, holding an old fashioned camera. Tucker, my other friend, was looking at me in concern, a gadget in his hands. They were still staring at me, what was I- oh, right. Talking. "Yeah," I said, giving a shaky laugh, "I'm fine. Just got... Uh, anticipation?" I tried to come up with something to cover up my moment of weakness.

Sam didn't look convinced, and Tucker looked about ready to fall on the floor laughing. "Right." You could taste the sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Alright, fine. The thing just gives me the creeps, alright." I admit, glancing at the machine again. They looked at each other, then shrugged. I put on my most confident face and said, "Okay, I can do this, easy. Let's get that picture!" I turned around and quickly marched to the portal, Sam and Tuck exchanging glances behind me.

Quickly, too quickly I silently added, I was at the tunnel, staring into the darkness. After a brief hesitation, I stepped into it, so close to the pitch dark back that I could almost see light being sucked away. I shook my head and, turning around, my foot got caught in some wires, but I caught myself on the wall. I was about to laugh it off when something gave way under my hand. Time seemed to slow down as I looked up, and when I saw what I was leaning on my heart jumped into my throat. It was a green button, smaller than my palm, but all I could see were the big red words under it saying On. I vaguely heard Sam and Tucker yelling something at me, but I couldn't hear it. I turned my head, feeling like I was moving through molasses, when I saw green light in the corner of my eye. It got closer almost right after I noticed it and when it reached me-

 _Pain_. All I could feel was pain. I couldn't even think! Molten metal was moving through my veins. Lighting coursing up and down my nerves. My skin was burning and freezing and covered in acid and I couldn't breath! Every cell in my body was being penetrated with something and it was so horrifyingly, agonizingly painful, but I could feel every. Single. Cell. _Dying_.

And as sudden as it came it stopped. I was lying on the ground, something, two somethings, were helping me up. And then I saw my hands, covered in gloves. But not black gloves. They were _white_. I looked into the mirror on the wall and-

I screamed

I woke up gasping for breath. Panting, I glanced at the alarm next to my bed. It read 4:03, which was an hour more than last night. I sighed, and as I was laying back down I felt a cold travel from somewhere in my chest to out my mouth, making me shiver at the coldness of it. I groaned, but stood up even as sleep called for me.

And as I reached to that ever present coldness at the back of my mind, and the rings ran over my body, wherever they passed felt like _coldhotacidburning_ agony, gone as quick as it came.

And as my pulse stopped, so did my breath, and I died. Again. Again. Again. And forever, again.

 **There, finally. Crappy ending, though. This version is vastly different to the original, but that's gone so who cares? First fic ever, review if you have the time, would you kindly? Probably won't ever do this again, but I might! Doing this from my phone, so tell me any typos in the reviews. Also, I used italics, and bold, but it might not transfer when I copy'n'paste it to ff, so, yeah. That's it. How do I end this? I'm not even trying to be funny, I just can't seem to find a good place to end the authors notes. Shit.**


	2. Journal-1

**So I got some reviews already, which is nice. I only posted it 2 hours ago. So, here we go. I'll try to keep it simple, but I want to make longer chapters. Do you want story ones? I'm making this up as I go along, tbh.**

 **-Look-Line-Break-**

Entry-1

So Jazz has been bugging me lately about keeping a healthy mind and positivity and being happy. I agreed to start a Journal. Yes, capital-J included, this is not a diary! Don't really know what to write, but I guess I could do something useful with this. Yeah, I'll write down some stuff on GHOSTS. Dang it! Dad just yelled in the basement and this is a pen... Let's get this over with.

Ghost classes- Ghosts from the Ghost Zone seem to be mostly energy clumps charged with emotions, like anger or hate. This isn't true for all of them, but it would explain most of the ghost animals. Most are animals, but a lot are people (humanoid) shaped beings with sentient minds, like Walker and Ember and- no, this isn't good, let me do this another way.

Ghost classes- There seem to be multiple classes of ghosts from the Ghost Zone. These classes are, named by me, Shades, Specters, Ghouls, Ferals, Aspects, and Phantoms.

Shades seem to be the weakest, mostly ghost animals like squirrels and rabbits, as well as 'souls of the newly dead' like you see in crappy movies. They don't do much.

Ferals are the next level up, and are the 'stronger' ghost animals, like Cujo. They have a slight sentience and are easily overcome by instinct and emotions like anger. Note to Self: Ghost Snake venom can melt metal, and can't be phased through.

Ghouls are the 'minions' of stronger level ghosts, like the Pariah Darks skeletons, strong in numbers, but cannon fodder. Most high level ghosts seem to have minions of a sort, maybe that's where Vlad got those dumb birds?

Specters are the 'average' ghosts, like Skulker, Ember, Desiree, Walker, those guys. They seem to have solid levels of strength but fluctuate when they draw on some source of power. Maybe they draw emotions from humans focusing on them?

Aspects are the really heavy hitters. These guys are, literally, Forces of Nature. Capitals included. Pariah Dark, Undergrowth, Nocturne, Vortex, Clockwork, all of them are connected to, something. All have been worshipped as gods at one point, and all have the power level to back it up. Clockwork even has a Title! Master of Time, you can hear the capitals in it when said out loud. Note to Self: Vortex holds grudges, so does Undergrowth.

Halfas: Very rare, very powerful. Half Ghost, half Human. Only two have been confirmed to exists, they live unnaturally. They have the unique abilities of living as long as ghosts, but they gain power at a human pace, which makes them extraordinarily dangerous very quickly. They can shapeshift, duplicate, and suppress their energy signature in addition to detecting others, they can even- Dang it! I'll finish this later, Skulker chose the wrong time for this!

 **-Look-Line-Break-**

 **There. This is starting to be kinda fun. What do you guys think of this Journal idea? Good? Bad? Tell me! Still can't get longer chapters though, which sucks. Maybe one day I can put out a 10K plus word chapter, but not today. Review if you have the time!**


	3. Portal Problems

**Ok, so I'm gonna keep doing this, who knows, maybe I'll make a chapter more that 1K words? Anything could happen.**

 **-Look-Line-Break-**

Danny was having a bad day.

Now, to be fair, he was a superhero who fought energy beings of mass destruction that come from another dimension several times a day. Sometimes for several days straight. But, he was still a teenager and, therefore, stupid.

Danny was smart, but in a stupid way. He was cocky, arrogant at times, too confident; rightly so, considering his power level, but still a little dim. Clueless. So when he saw some wired blue portal floating around he decided to feel it out, but as he got close it just sucked him through the wormhole.

And that was why he was fighting aliens while on an alternate earth with a rage monster and a god.

Anyone else would have been left scratching their heads for at least a few hours.

Danny took one look at the destruction around him, glanced at the closing portal, gave sigh of resignation, and flew off to one of the giant, flying whales? He shook his head and started gathering a large sphere of ectoplasmic explosive energy, gave it a little spin, and launched it straight down the things throat.

Danny may have taken a little too much time admiring the explosion, but it was pretty big.

The next few hours were spent taking potshots at the things coming out of the giant blue hole in the sky, and occasionally blowing up the whale things. A brief misunderstanding with the locals went something like this:

Blond hammer Viking: Who are you creature? I will smite thee!

Giant green dude: Raaawwe, RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!

Danny: Oh shit! I'm a good guy! Don't hit me!

Robot guy: Blast blast. Pew pew!

Hey, I said something like that, not exactly what happened.

After a few hours blasting, punching, and freezing, Danny and some red and gold Skulker wanna-be flew a nuke (A damn nuke!) through the portal before detaining the guy in a crater on a roof.

It wasn't the worst first meeting Danny had with other superheroes, to be honest.

"So," began the red and gold robot man, "Who are you?" Well, at least he was asked.

"Phantom, but you can call me Danny, who are you guys?" Danny asked, fishing for information.

The robot man looked insulted as he responded with "I'm Tony Stark, how could you not know while I am? You know, Iron Man? And what kind of name is Phantom?"

The rest of his group looked curious, but bow-guy was fiddling with an arrow. Danny decided to tell the truth, what's the worst that could happen?

"Never heard of you. Anyway, I'm a superhero from another dimension that came through a blue portal. I decided to help, since you looked like you were having trouble." He finished saying that with a smug grin.

Stark looked like he was going to say something, before he stopped himself and said, "Ok," here, he paused, "Let's say we believe you, what do you plan on doing while you stay here?" Here, he fiddling with the blaster arm. "Tony." Shield dude sounded annoyed when he admonished Stark. "We'll do introductions, then figure this out," he gave Danny a nod, "I'm Steve Rogers, or Captain America."

"Black Widow" said the red head, still looking at Danny with wary eyes. Danny gave a small grin and sent a wave her way. "And I'm Hawkeye." Game the ever so slightly intimidating voice from the guy playing with the arrow. Danny picked up his warning and took half a step away from the only woman in the group.

"And I'm Bruce, also the big green guy." That came from the average sized guy with glasses and a bathrobe. Danny raised his eyebrow at that, but accepted the answer.

"Greetings little warrior! I am Thor, God of Lighting and Storms! It was an honor to fight along side you!" Came the loud deep voice from the cognitive looking guy.

Danny's eyes widened. He began to feel just a little intimidated standing so close to him, he could feel the power from this man and his hammer. "So, uh," Danny stuttered, "You're Thor, the god Thor?" "Yes, you recognize my Title, and I can feel your power little warrior!" Thor seemed very exited when he said that. Danny was getting nervous, he never had good first meetings with gods, or those with the power equivalent.

"Well, it's been fun, but I'm just going to go, uh, find somewhere to stay! Yeah, find somewhere to stay." Danny finished his excuse weakly, as he slowly floated to the open window.

As the group, the Avengers, began to move towards him, Danny turned invisible and flew off.

 **-Look-Line-Break-**

 **Well, there. Don't know how this will be received, but here. I'm trying to test some stuff out, like dialog. I suck at dialog, as you can see. I might leave it at this, or I could post a continuation if you guys want it. However, I spent a few hours doing just this. I'm a slow writer I know. Don't really have an upload schedule, and I'm doing this in the Notes app of my phone, so things like italics and bold don't transfer over well. If you guys know of a better mobile alternative, like an app or something, tell me! Review if you have the time.**


	4. Power

**Man, I am rolling these out! Of course, me typing that is mostly motivation to actually write the chapter... Are you supposed to do the authors notes before or after you write the chapter? Ah well, who cares! No idea what this chapter is gonna be, so you guys and gals are gonna be just as clueless as me! Let's see what I write in the next twenty minutes!**

 **-Look-Line-Break-**

Power was such a fickle thing.

It powered our homes, but also destroyed them. It gave us order, a chain of command, structure; but it also corrupted the system.

Danny thought a lot about power. When he was growing up, being bullied, most of his thoughts were 'one day things would change.' And they did. Power changed him, made him strong.

But Vlad was strong. Walker was strong. The future... Power could be too much to handle sometimes. Danny didn't know just when enough was enough.

Danny was scared, scared that his power, which didn't seem to stop growing, would, one day, be too much for him. That one day...

Fireburningdeathdeathsomuchpain

Danny shook his head. No, that wouldn't happen. Never, he whispered in his mind, the word reaching deep into his Core.

He looked down at his hands, and with barely a thought brought them aglow, teeming with enough energy to tear down a three story building. And, Danny thought wryly, it was badly a fraction of what he could do.

Danny hated himself sometimes. Hated himself for holding back. He knew, knew, that if he threw a real blast, it would destroy most of his enemies. But he wouldn't. Not even Vlad, though the thought tempted him so.

Where was he going with this again? Oh, right. Power. Power corrupted. Power destroyed. But, Danny thought, power could also heal, and create.

Absently he made a small ice crystal, about the size of his thumb, and had it hover over his hand.

Sam was the one who encouraged him to be creative with his ice powers. She helped him understand that with his power, he could do great things. Her and Tucker, they kept him grounded.

Danny looked into his hand, and wasn't surprised to see a small ice sculpture of a feminine figure. It had been happening more often lately, but thankfully no where near her. Danny would probably fully die just from embarrassment.

Power, Danny realized, was dangerous, no matter who held it. Nothing would ever change that. No matter how much it pained him.

It was moments like these, when Danny got too far into his thoughts, that he realized just how similar he and Vlad were, much as he hated to admit it. It made him think, what stopped Danny, a bullied, loser teenager, from using his superpowers for personal gain. He could crush anyone who stood in his way! But, Danny thought with a mixture of relief and annoyance, Sam and Tucker would stand in his way. And he couldn't hurt them.

Danny looked around, forgetting where he was, and blinked a but. While he was thinking, he had flown rather high. High enough that he could see the curvature of the earth, and feel all the stars in the universe on him. He looked around, admiring the sheer beauty space and Earth gave.

And power created, Danny thought again, looking at the Sun, and all the stars, and the Earth, teeming with life.

With no one around him, Danny could sadly use some of his more subtle, powerful abilities. He slowly released energy from his Core into the Universe, and the it mingle and mix and dance. He saw without his eyes, in a way no human could ever see. He saw Everything. From the largest whale, to the smallest gnat.

Danny stayed up there for hours, thinking, feeling, Seeing, until he began to sense some activity down below. He drew back his energy to his Core, and used his powerful eyesight to see the problem. It was Technus, messing with a computer store, again.

Danny gave a little grin, and with one final thought about how awesome his powers were, he blasted down to earth, ready to save the day again.

 **-Look-Line-Break-**

 **And there. Done. Short, yes, but I'm still working on quality before I get to quantity. Quality is still pretty bad though. Don't even know where all that came from, tbh. Some of it contradicts each other, but ignore it please. I'll fix it in a few years, when I'm better. Right now it's 2 in the morning. Review pls 3**


	5. Weather

**So, it's been a while... Sorry... Been going through some stuff, trying out new writing styles, you know, the usual. Don't know what this is gonna be, cause I write the AN's before I write the fic. Sorry if I seem subdued, I'm just exhausted. I'm trying to write two full story's, instead of just these crappy one shots, and one of the a a crossover. Really working on them so they have a decent length. Then I saw that I hadn't updated this in a while, so here. Let's see what I make up on the fly!**

 **~Line-Break~**

He was Cold.

He was Hot.

He was Fury.

He was Unstoppable.

He was Nature!

He was...

 **Vortex!**

Master of Weather! God of Storms! He was an Aspect, an Avatar, of the very Earth! He, and his twin Undergrowth, were some of the most powerful ghosts to exist. They were more than energy beings with strange powers.

They were real in a way Humans could not be.

They were Avatars of Nature! Zeus was based on his greatness. And when the Humans belief made Zeus real...

 **Vortex destroyed him and consumed his power!**

Vortex was also insane.

It was his powers, they fed on emotion, his emotion. Of course, Vortex could only use a fraction of his power at any given time. He was Weather, real Weather, in the sense that he was stretched across the world, causing storms, hurricanes and tornados.

He was needed, but rejected sometimes.

Once, thousands of years ago, Vortex and his brother were worshipped as gods, prayed to. They grew food and spread water together, letting beautiful Nature run through the world.

Then the Humans grew.

They started to reject their gods, praying to statues, growing their own magical talent. They didn't want Nature, they wanted to be in control.

And so Vortex grew angry and destroyed them. Undergrowth was not as angry, willing to give the Humans another chance. They cut down his trees and set fire to his world.

And do the brothers began destroying Humans, spreading Nature everywhere they went. Sometimes, they met a witch or warlock who was actually competent, and killed them. After hundreds of years, however, the other gods and ghosts banded together, and they struck the brothers into the world.

For millennia, the Vortex and Undergrowth were reduced to nothing but weak mindless nature. Their minds were scattered across the world. This allowed Humans to grow and live and learn.

Slowly, they regained themselves. They rebuilt their minds piece by piece, until they were mostly whole.

Unfortunately, Vortex was permanently harmed. His mind would never fully heal, and his powers grew addictive, and he fed them with his emotions.

Undergrowth got off relatively unharmed, but his hatred of Humans grew to nearly match his brothers.

Nearly.

When Vortex had recovered, he struck the Earth with vengeance. He flooded country's, struck down mountains, flattened forests. Thousands were killed.

But the ghosts had grown more powerful. Pariah Dark had risen and fallen. They remembered their mistake, and instead sealed them away.

Vortex was so enraged that he couldn't even fight the sealing. Undergrowth, however, had shed a small part of himself to grow in strength until it could free him.

And so, the Avatars of Nature were sealed; until their trial. Undergrowth managed to sneak away, and leave a decoy behind, but Vortex...

As he was released from his prison, Vortex gave a wheezy laugh, and made himself a promise that whoever freed him would die quickly.

Vlad felt a sudden regret with his newest scheme, but couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the gleam in Vortex's eye...

 **~Line-Break~**

 **There. Don't know where I get this, but I hope I don't run out! Another reminder that I do all of this from the notes app of my phone, so italics and bold don't transfer well. If you guys know of a better way, please tell me! Anyway, like I said above I'm writing two story fics, and I'm not a fast or good writer. It might be next week, or it could be next year, but they are coming! Except if I die. Then they won't. Cuz I'll be dead... And probably not a ghost... Review!**


	6. Infinite Realms: Ninja

DP #6

Haven't done one of these in a while, sorry. If you haven't noticed, this isn't bold. I'm still writing on the Notes app of my iPhone, and publishing through the Google Chrome App. Yeah, not the best setup, but it works; for now. I just don't want to have to re-do all the bold and italics, so I'm just not going to until I get my computer running again.

Also! I have an ongoing Skyrim story, but it has more... Age appropriate themes. As in, it's a game where you hunt down dragons and kill hundreds of bandits. I'm going to take that to the extreme, but I only have 3 chapters at the moment. So yeah.

Here we go!

~Line-Break~

Danny grabbed the Infi-Map just as Vlad overcharged a stream of Ecto-electricity through the artifact. He barely had time to fire a Portal-Blast, a technique he'd been practicing in secret, at Vlad, instantly sending him to the Human Zone.

The last thing Danny heard was the shouts of "Great One/Danny!" From Frostbite and Sam and Tucker.

Then he was pulled from his world...

Into the Infinite Realms.

~Line-Break~

The instant the Map stopped, Danny was on his feet, sword in hand, observing where he landed He was in his human form, dressed in his black 'ninja cloths' including the large circular hat.

He was in a large forest, with some of the biggest trees he'd ever seen; not including Undergrowths. There was a small clearing a dozen meters away, which Danny walked to cautiously. There was something at the edge of his finely tuned senses that screamed danger, but he couldn't see anything.

As he approached the edge of the clearing he heard voices with his highly enhanced hearing, a man and a young feminine sounding person. They spoke sparingly, only a few words before stopping. Danny instantly leapt into the branches, hiding himself with the grace and skill of a master assassin. Or a ghost.

Finally, after a few minutes, he could hear the very, very faint sound of footsteps, and the two entered the clearing. The man was unusual. He had pale skin, a bandage wrapped around his face like a mask, a headband with a metal plate sideways on his head, forcing his brown spiky hair up. He was wearing what looked like a cross between a tank top and a flak jacket, tucked into long pants, which were tucked into shin high sandals made for running. He stood at around 6 foot, maybe 6'2. Somewhere in his 20s.

Oh, but that wasn't the strangest thing. No, the strangest thing was the MASSIVE SWORD he had over his shoulder; it looked longer than he was! It was an oversized meat cleaver.

By comparison, the figure walking next to him was completely unassuming. Brown hair, brown eyes, a kimono hiding most of their figure; Danny was hard pressed to figure out if this was a boy or a girl. (S)He looked. Around 15 years old, maybe a bit younger.

As soon as they entered the clearing the younger one tensed up before going completely relaxed, so quick most would dismiss it, while the older man seemed completely at ease. That was what first tipped Danny off to the fact they knew he was here. The second was the chain wielding maniacs that tried to jump him from behind. (Oh, bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!)

It wasn't to be, however, as Danny did something that surprised everyone there. Instead of backtracking and assessing his assailants like anyone else, Danny leapt at them, throwing some smooth rocks he had picked up on the way to the clearing.

(Danny trusted his instincts, and when they scream danger, he prepared.)

The chain guys, they looked like twins, were shocked enough that they only blocked three of the five thrown, the last two hitting them in the face hard enough to launch them out of the tree to the ground 30 feet below. They recovered enough to land mostly fine, but were immediately set upon before they could recover. It was so fast they couldn't have seen it, but Danny had cut the chain free from their gauntlets and lassoed them with it, before flinging them into a tree, knocking them out.

Danny had no time to feel satisfaction at his victory, because he was dodging ice needles and oversized cleaver strikes in a second. Now he backtracked, throwing a smoke bomb down to get some cover. It stopped the ice needles, but the sword kept coming, and Danny had to rely on his enhanced senses and reflexes to dodge away from the swings. When the cleaver crashed into the earth from an overhead swing, Danny rushed in, going for a crippling, nonlethal slice along the unarmored arms of the sword user.

But the older man was surprisingly quick, using the handle to swing forward and kick the Halfa in the chest. He took the blow, using the opportunity to lash out with a super strength jab at sword guy, sending him flying away. He was launched back from the kick, and he felt some broken ribs, but nothing that wouldn't heal in an hour. He had taken stronger hits, but not in his human form. Danny was surprised he had only now realized he was fighting humans. The younger one, now that Danny had line of sight, was creating ice in their hand, launching the projectile towards him at incredible speeds. It was so similar to his ghost fights, but with more skill than power. Danny decided that if they had ice powers, him having them wouldn't be too off the wall; and so he raised his left hand and caught the needle, coated it in his own ice, altered its shape slightly, and fired it back at its caster. They were shocked at what he had done, evident by their wide eyes, but they jumped back all the same. It was a shame, Danny thought, that he had prepared for that. As soon as the spear hit the ground, it shrunk before spreading towards the still airborne girl, Danny decided to call her a girl for now, and she landed on the patch of ice; which instantly coated her in Ghost Ice, nigh unbreakable.

Danny only had a moment to wonder where the sword guy went before he widened his eyes. That was all he could do, however, as the ghost boy was smashed into the forest by a giant cannon ball of water.

~Line-Break~

As Danny gingerly stood up, he saw some slouching masked white haired guy breath fire at the masked sword guy. Danny then decided this was not a fun place to be.

"Take me to the Far Frozen." Danny said. And right before he left, he shot two high powered ecto-blasts, the strongest he could use in this form, at the people he was fighting. The girl was freed from her prison, still shell shocked that someone had used her move, while the older man just got plowed in the gut by a high powered energy blast, being launched back dozens of feet before smashing into a tree, his flak jacket charred and broken. It protected him, slightly; but he was still unconscious, with multiple broken bones.

When everyone looked to where the blast came from, all the saw was a teenager in old fashioned black ninja robes, holding a sword with a large, circular hat on his head and a mask on his face, slowly fading away. The last thing to go was his neon green glowing eyes, before they too, disappeared in the wind, leaving only stirred leaves his wake.

~Line-Break~

Done. Man, that took longer to right than I thought it would. So what do you think? Good, bad? I always liked the idea of Danny keeping the ninja outfit and sword from Infinite Realms. Danny is 16 in this, with a LOT of combat experience and 'trial by fire' training. I see his human form as incredibly strong, growing stronger with his ghost half. I want to say he's approaching the power levels of Vlad, Undergrowth, and Fright Knight, but not quite there yet. Two of those have been worshipped as gods, btw. Also, he got his ice powers early. Obviously.

Also, it's called the 'Infinite Realms' so I pulled a Naruto/Danny Phantom crossover. Yeah.

Wonder who those weirdos are, huh? *Laughs nervously* But seriously, review, tell me how this is, the works.


	7. War

**Man, it has been a** ** _while_** **. Sorry about that, just working on things. I'll try and get more out soon.**

 **Warning: AU AU AU! There is severe AU ahead!**

 **This will be very, very bad. As in, WAR bad. People will die. I should probably change the fic to M, just for this chapter. I also may offend some country's, so there's that.**

 **Also, pretty direct crossover with Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare; which I don't own.**

 **~Line-Break~**

Life was good for 17-soon-to-be-18-year-old Danny Fenton. The ghosts had slowed down, his family had a truce with Phantom, and Sam was his girlfriend. Things were the best they had ever been.

Then the bombs dropped.

War had broken out. Precise missile strikes were launched, somehow getting passed the United States defenses, and detonated on D.C. and New York. Millions died, and the country was put into chaos in a matter of hours.

Other country's were hit just as hard; France, Germany, Japan, Russia, the list was too high to count. It was an unprecedented terrorist attack on an unimaginable level.

The attackers were a terrorist organization, mainly opposed by a Mega-Corporation Private Military; very expensive mercenaries called Atlas Corporation. After several attacks, they attempted to cause meltdowns on Americas nuclear reactors. They failed, but gained some kind of cloaking tech to hide their long range missiles.

The first months were grueling, the world seemed _sad_. Danny, especially, was miserable; his more subtle ghost powers, empathy, emotion sensing, made it almost physically painful for a few weeks, until he adapted. After that it was anxiety that kept him awake at night.

Danny wasn't dumb. He knew what was going to happen. More and more people were enlisting, more and more going off to war. Soon enough, Danny would have to go, and he was terrified. He knew he would live, his ghost powers had grown very strong even in his human form, but he didn't want to fight _humans_. He was a put-them-in-jail guy, not a shoot-kill-gun guy!

Only time would tell, what the future would bring.

 **~Line-Break~**

Vlad was _incensed_! He expected something like this, but not on this scale! It was annoying, having to reconfigure his other schemes. (Oh, Daniel, why do you think I am only focused on you?) It wasn't too much of a hassle, just moving some cargo here to there, sending a troop load of his own private forces to reinforce somewhere; surprisingly simple with how complex the war was.

No, what _really_ upset the billionaire was the locations attacked. He had several large research facilities and other assets in New York and all over the globe. Most suffered some damage, and months of progress was lost. It almost made him go and vaporize the stupid terrorists himself.

But then he got an idea. A scheming, horribly and insidiously _evil_ idea.

Vlad let a dark grin grow over his features as he picked up his private secured phone, dialing in four separate numbers, three passwords, and a blood scan.

"Send The Suit to location PH-1612-VP-Alpha immediately." Vlad spoke into the phone. He could almost _feel_ the shudder of fear as his scientist, almost certainly, looked at the machine. To his credit, there was only a single second of hesitation before he answered.

"Yes, sir!" He hung up.

Vlad gave one last chuckle before teleporting to a secret, even from his associates, base. He still had work to do.

 **~Line-Break~**

He didn't have a name. Especially not at work. Never at work. He was only Research-3, here. His job was simple, research and test different technology stolen from private labs, governments, researchers; if they made tech, Vlad got, one way or another. It was just his job to test it.

And the one price of technology that he feared the most was The Suit. Originally the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton, after it was destroyed Vlad salvaged all the part he could before 'leaking' less advanced copies to some military research bases. After only two years they had made some improvements, so when Vlad stole them back and combined it with his own...

It stood at 10 feet tall, 4 and a half feet wide. Same basic structure, but more armor around the waist, abdomen, and joints. It kept the dome on top, but it was polarized, an all black instead of clear. Colored solid silver all around, it has no identifying marks. It was waxed, so while it was beautiful in its own way, it did not reflect light shined on it.

It's abilities were far more impressive than its appearance, however. An outer shell stronger than battleship hull, lined with lead to protect from radiation. A main 'skeleton' of experimental titanium, designed to be far, _far_ stronger. A cloaking devise of Masters own invention. It's circuits were designed with multiple fail-safes and redundancies, as well as special systems that allowed it to survive anywhere from the deepest depths of the ocean, to the vacuums of space. It was powered by experimental twin fusion reactors, generating enough electricity to power New York for a full year. It's onboard computer systems were more advanced than some supercomputers. It also had an omni-directional jet pack, for space maneuvering as well as moving forward quickly, and secondary emergency boot thrusters that could also act as boosts for jumps, and short burst rockets on its elbows to increase physical strike power.

What was really staggering, was the firepower. For defenses, aside from the nigh indestructible hull, was an experimental energy shield, powered by a single, smaller fusion reactor. The shield, with testing, could stop dozens of standard assault rifle shots before breaking, and it took 10 seconds to restart. It could take multiple high powered sniper rifle shots, and even a head on anti-tank gun, but only one, any more and the shield system would overheat and need repairs. Even if the shield fell, the strength needed to break through the armor alone would be too dangerous for most ground troops. The dome, a possible weak spot, was actually a special transparent blend of titanium, with reactive polarizing tech; basically, whoever was in the suit could stare, point blank, at the sun and the suit would keep them safe.

It's main weapons were in its arms. It had two 4 foot long folding swords hidden in its arms that could be deployed at anytime, that could cut through almost anything. For infantry it had wrist mounted laser blasters, each roughly twice as powerful as infantry energy rifles, but the power scale could be adjusted. For anti-vehicle purposes it had under side wrist canons, launching small guided missiles with a payload equal to 5 pounds of c4, each. On its shoulder there were _dozens_ of micro missiles, each with their own targeting systems, used for covering fire or mass suppression of the enemy. And, finally, in desperate times its legs could cannibalize carefully placed parts to internally assemble a _mini-gun_. That shot _explosive rounds at 200 rounds per second._ If all of that failed, it had a self destruct system, with an estimated payload equal to 5 megatons; more than enough to deal with whatever could take down the Titan.

In addition to all of this, it was deployed with a to-scale automatic rifle. That had explosive ammo. It was a walking, super compact battleship, really.

It probable didn't even need the weapons, however. The new version of the suit had an improved neural interface option, allowing control of the suit to increase by 150%. With that interface, the nanites that increased the safety of using it, and the sheer strength of the suit, whoever piloted it would be the strongest human in the world. With a total of 150 times increase in the users natural speed, strength, and reaction time, the average solder could run as fast as a jet if the suit were at full power.

(For scale, Vlad privately tested the suit and found it could run only slightly slower than he could fly, was strong enough to leave him staggering, and had an arsenal to level a country.)

With all of this together, Research-3 _really_ didn't want to know who got this suit. It was better if he stayed clueless on this.

He did know one thing, though.

Whoever got Masters so angry was _fucked_.

 **~Line-Break~**

The time came. Dash was the first to go, but gradually, everyone left, readying themselves to defend their country.

Tucker was lucky, he didn't get to see direct combat. He still went through boot camp with Danny, and they still worked together, just not side by side anymore. However, his sheer computer skill was

enough to put him on the sidelines. He was part of a team that countered cyber-warfare.

Danny, himself, was put on a battalion, one of the 'grunts.' He didn't mind, just got to know those he would be working with. A good number of them were around his age, maybe a little older, but there were some veterans as well.

Danny was just debriefed by his commanding officer, and was loading up with his fellow troops. Their mission was to enter and clear 10 blocks of deeply entrenched enemy forces, somewhere in France. They needed to do this to destroy some anti-air guns, so they would have to enter by foot. They were going to be supported by some Navy vessels, but they were trapped in see combat with other ships and would have to use that distraction to enter.

Danny took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, and with a grim look in his eye he grabbed his gun and put on his helmet.

The poor halfa never realized this would be his last military service.

 **~Line-Break~**

The fighting was hell. There was fighting all over the city, gunfire and screaming could be heard constantly. It was horrible.

But Danny had it the worst, with his finely tuned senses he could smell blood on everything, hear the ear-shattering sounds of war. It was something he never wanted to experience again.

But, as with everything, it could get worse. And it did.

After clearing out an apartment building, that was disturbingly empty, one of Danny's squad members, a middle aged man named Robert, gave a sigh of relief before sitting down on a chair he picked up off the ground. The other two members shared a look before leaning against a wall, ready to move at a moments notice.

The only people in the room not to rest were Danny and the squad leader, Sergeant Blackburn.

Robert gave a few wheezing deep breathes before opening his mouth to speak. Unfortunately, he never got that far because, with the sharp _crack_ that came with gunfire, his head got a large, red and bleeding hole. Time seemed to slow as his body fell.

A small round object Danny recognized as a grenade came in through the window. Blackburn with his gun coming up, opening his mouth to yell. The other two, whose names were John and Mike, around 20 something, jumping off the wall they were leaning against.

It all happened so fast, and so slow.

"GRENADE!" Blackburn yelled as he dove behind the kitchen counter. Danny almost instinctively kicked the couch-chair thing in front of him, sending it sliding across the floor till it was just above the explosive, while simultaneously pulling himself into a small closet/pantry.

John vaulted the short wall between the living room and the kitchen, lying flat on the ground, and Mike... Oh poor Mike.

He was too shocked to move, frozen for 3 seconds. Those would be his last as with a loud _boom!_ the grenade exploded. The couch over it helped, some, but for Mike it made it worse. A large spike of wood frame went flying in the air, tearing the man through his neck, sending blood everywhere.

Just after the explosion, six men in body armor came through the door, textbook formation. Blackburn popped over his cover and widened his eyes before opening fire on them. Two went down and when the rest turned to him and returned fire John stood up and began shooting from his hip, somehow killing another one. Danny then popped out of the closet holding his pistol, him being more familiar with pistols, and took two shots, killing two more. That left one left, but before he could surrender John shot him in the head, sending blood all over the adjacent wall.

Blackburn turned to him, face stony.

"We needed him! Alive!" He shouted. John was terrified, and Danny wasn't any better, but before Blackburn could continue, loud imposing footsteps interrupted them.

There, in the doorway, was a Goliath class Exo armor, gun spooling. The three of them only had a moment to regret their choices when it opened fire. John was cut down, falling lifeless to the floor before the giant swept his gun to the left, towards the other two. Blackburn tried to get to cover but was shot in the leg, falling to a knee before being riddled with bullets.

Danny watched in horror as his entire squad was killed in less that a minute. He couldn't even think of retaliating. When he saw the Goliath start to move towards him, in slow motion thanks to his adrenaline levels, he charged straight right, bullets passing through where he was only a moment ago, getting closer every step. Until Danny reached the window, which he jumped out of.

As he was still exiting the building, he turned midair to the window, throwing his package at it. Their mission was to clear out anti-air guns, and they had explosives to do the work. And so, 2 pounds of military grade explosives hit the giant in the face, sticking to his helmet, before exploding. The explosion caused a reaction with the other explosives his teammates were carrying, making it even bigger.

Danny really should have waited to detonate the bombs. Instead of falling 4 story's to the ground (easy to survive in his human form), Danny got caught in the shockwave and thrown across the street. If not for his supernaturally strong body, he would have died.

Instead, he had the bad luck of landing in a super secret and illegal facility. I wonder which one?

 **~Line-Break~**

When Danny woke up, he was strapped to a chair. That got him rid of his grogginess very quickly when he realized that. Looking around the room, he only saw a single man in a white lab coat. He also seemed overjoyed at Danny being awake.

"You're awake!" He said excitedly. "I thought I would have to get another subject. But oh, you are _perfect_ for this procedure."

Danny tried to speak but realized there was a gag in his mouth. Great, he thought, not only and I chained up I can't even banter.

The lab man seemed to notice Danny's discomfort. "Don't worry about the gag, it just makes this easier. I'll explain what I'm going to do now, is that alright?" He didn't wait for a reply. "My employer sent me a beautiful piece of technology, with instructions that I win this war. Unfortunately, I'm not a solder. So I went to find one to operate this devise. You were lucky enough to fall on my doorstep!" He finished his sentence with a grin and a super creepy laugh. Danny leaned as far away from him as he could.

"Don't worry, you won't remember anything. The indoctrination technique I use is foolproof!" And before Danny could even _think_ to use his powers, a needle full of glowing blue liquid was injected into him.

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a startlingly familiar battle suit.

 **~Line-Break~**

Some things you need to know. The start of this tale and where we are now is not a short time period. Danny had been suppressing his powers for almost a full year at this point. That much ectoplasmic build-up does have consequences; namely, the development of powers. Danny grew, power wise, very quickly his first 2 years. New powers regularly, older ones getting stronger, that sort of thing. When Danny started suppressing his ectoplasm, instead of getting new powers it starting to get more 'dense' with his current powers. The newest power he got was Portal Creation. Therefore, along with increasing his older powers some, making them easy to use in his human form (and increasing his physical strength in both forms), his newest power got supercharged with the pent up energy.

Now, the 'indoctrination' serum was really just several chemicals that, when combined a certain way, changed the subjects brain chemistry radically. This can do almost anything to a person, so it takes a very specific formula to 'mind wash' them.

So the order was: Super powered teen with early PTSD is told he's going to be brainwashed: then he is injected with a brain altering drug: them he is linked to a robotic armor set that increases all of his abilities 150 times.

What happened next is both expected and surprising, depending on who you were.

Danny's powers come from ectoplasm, a substance both physical and spiritual. His ghosts and human halves compromised by allowing his powers to be controlled by his brain, and to fuel on his emotions. When he was injected with the 'Mind Wipe' serum, it mixed... badly with his ectoplasm. His core decided to flush his system of the substance by giving a large 'flex' of his powers; almost like popping a knuckle to relieve pain.

However, his core was backed up with excess power, so that was mostly shunted to portal creation; portals taking a lot of energy to make. The 'plan' was to have Danny's core create a ghost portal, it taking up just enough energy to flush the serum out. Instead, all that backed up energy was also used to make a portal. This means that instead of a small portal, there was a large one, and an explosion. The thing is, Danny was inside and connected to the Titan when he 'flexed.'

This means that there was a _large_ explosion, as well as a portal with so much energy, instead of going to the ghost zone, it punched past that dimensional barrier, and about 15 beyond it.

So instead of have a super suit that had the strength of an army, the lab coated fruitloop got an explosion to the face and an inter-dimensional portal.

Whoops?

 **~Line-Break~**

 **Wow. Just... WOW. I expected to write a dark and gritty oneshot about Danny kicking terrorist ass, instead I got this. WTF? About halfway through I stopped thinking about my 24 hour CoD marathon (guess why I wrote this?) and started thinking about how there were no good DP/Justice League crossovers. I imagine the portal will open somewhere in Earths orbit, maybe crash in Metropolis.**

 **If you couldn't tell, I'm on a 'Ect-Skeleton' phase. For anyone knows of any good fics where it's used, please tell me!**

 **I don't plan on continuing this, but I might if anyone really wants me too. If you want the story, just give me a PM and I'll put something in my next chapter with your name on it.**

 **You know, maybe I should just start writing x-over oneshots? It's something I'm sort of ok at.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
